


Writer's Strike

by mandagrammy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the year 2008, and there is a Writer's Strike in Hollywood. There are nothing but reruns on television. Brian and Justin have been living together in domestic bliss for over two years and they are getting tired of the reruns. So what will our inventive couple do now to entertain themselves? Read on and solve the mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Oh shit! Another fucking rerun."

Justin laughed out loud. He had just settled in on the couch next to Brian, and the two men were looking forward to watching a favorite detective series. When the opening scene flashed on the screen, it was obvious that another rerun was being aired. The writer's strike that had hit the entertainment industry months earlier, had finally forced the television networks to use up all their first run episodes of programs, and for the third time this month viewers were forced to choose between reality programs or reruns of favorite shows.

"I get enough of reality in every day life," Brian grumbled, when Justin suggested watching something like that.

"We could always go to bed early and fuck our brains out," Justin teased his lover.

The year was 2008 and the couple had been living together in New York for over two years now. They had developed a workable routine that satisfied them both. They only tricked rarely now, just for a little variety, but for the most part they had become boringly domesticated.... not that they were anywhere near being bored with each other. There was still a lot of fire between the men, but they seldom experimented with new things. They had their party nights at one of the best dance clubs in the Chelsea district of New York City, where they had settled together in a charming apartment complete with skylight to aid Justin's painting endeavors. Brian ran his relocated business during the week days while Justin worked on commissioned art pieces. Oh yes, life was good.

Lately the men had taken to watching television after dinner while snuggled up close on the couch during the weekdays. They both seemed to have similar tastes so they seldom fought over the remote. The biggest quibble that would come up was when an ooey-gooey romantic film was being aired. Justin ate them up. Brian avoided them like the plague. Justin did have his ways of persuasion, however, and usually won the battle for viewing time. Of course, he would often have a tender ass the next morning as a result, but it was worth it... in more ways than one. The one kind of programming that they enjoyed sharing the most was the cops and robbers programs. Both men loved a good mystery and tried to outwit each other on who, what, or how a crime happened before the big reveal near the end of the show.

Now there were no more mysteries. It was no fun watching a cop show when you already knew the villain, how they committed the crime, and how they were caught. Television night was beginning to suck... and not in a positive life affirming way. Tonight was just such a night. It was usually wall to wall detective shows, but now there was not a single one they hadn't seen thanks to the writer's strike. This definitely didn't put Brian in a good mood. It was then that Justin overheard his lover muttering something about writing a story himself and mailing it off to the producers.

An idea began formulating in Justin's active imagination. He pounced onto Brian's lap and purred something into the man's ear. As he pulled back he threw a cocky grin in the brunet's direction, and a wicked smile slowly began to spread over Brian's face.

"I knew I was smart enough to fall for a genius. I do believe you have something there, my delicious young man. So what part do I play?"

"Oh, you have to be the good guy. I wouldn't have it any other way," Justin smiled innocently down at his partner. "So, we have one hour to gather what's needed and we meet back here at eight?"

"Deal," answered Brian, jumping up from the couch. He had his jacket and wallet in his hands before Justin could say boo.

"See you in an hour," Brian threw over his shoulder as he raced out the door with a determined look on his face.

Justin set about preparing their apartment for the evenings entertainment.

*************************************************

At precisely eight p.m., Brian knocked on his front door. He listened carefully for any signs of activity inside. Then suddenly, his voice could be heard loudly through the door proclaiming that the super needed to open it up... he could hear intruders inside.

The key slipped in the lock and Brian stood alone at the door in a suit and tie with a badge pinned to his lapel. He had a very authentic looking plastic gun in his hands and a pair of handcuffs visibly dangling from his waist. He held the toy gun up between both hands and pointed it carefully around the room. He tiptoed in and closed the door securely behind him.

The living room was a superficial mess, with pillows from the couch thrown on the floor and drawers open. A few magazines and sketches were spread about the room. Brian eased his way from the front room and slowly entered the kitchen. More cabinets were open with dish towels tossed around in various places. Brian grinned to himself and called out.

"I know you're in here. We got a call downtown that you've been holed up here for a week. Make it easy on yourself, Babyface, and come out with your hands up!"

Brian went silent, listening for any slight sounds. Nothing. He backed out of the kitchen and moved down the hall to the guest bedroom. He entered the room and found more casual signs of ransacking. He toed the bed. Not a sound. He pulled open the large closet. Nothing. He moved out of the room and stopped at the hallway bathroom. He pushed the door open slowly, rounding the frame rapidly with his gun held high. No one behind the door. He moved stealthily towards the large tub with the deep maroon shower curtain.

Brian raised his gun up and pointed towards the curtain while placing his other hand at the edge of it. He suddenly yanked the curtain back yelling "Ah ha!" No one was there. Brian threw up his hands. He went back out into the hallway.

"I'll find you, Babyface. It's just a matter of time. It'll go easier on you if you just surrender." No response.

Brian next moved to the end of the hallway to the large master bedroom. This villain was a really tricky one, he laughed to himself, but I'll get him. Brian cautiously stepped through the open bedroom door. The room was oversized and boasted a huge king size bed in the center of it. There were two large mahogany wardrobes, one on each side of the bed, and a large chest at the end of the bed, which was actually a built in entertainment center that rose up from the base with a click of the remote. The headboard had a fascinating lions head carved right in the middle of it with a large iron ring dangling from its mouth.

Two large glass doors led off to the right of the room, and that was where Brian headed next. He yanked the royal blue curtain aside and quickly slid the glass door open. He stepped out into the cold night air and watched as his breath steamed out in front of him. He shivered all over as he checked both right and left to see if anyone was hiding there. He abandoned that thought quickly when he realized that only an idiot would be out on the balcony in this cold. He hurried back into the warmth of the bedroom and drew the door and curtain closed again.

Just then Brian heard a small sound, slightly like a giggle. A slow grin spread across his face again. He raised his gun and moved in the direction of the sound. He slowly approached the partially closed master bathroom door. He opened it carefully. No one... but then that tiny giggle again. The room had a large glass shower like the one in Pittsburgh at the center of the room, but the commode was around a short corner next to the shower hidden from view for privacy. Brian moved towards the sheltered spot. Just as he reached it, he jumped around the short wall and came face to chest with Justin, who was standing on the commode to keep his legs out of sight.

Brian raised his gun and barked. "Come down from there. You're under arrest, Babyface."

Justin forced a frown on his face, raised his hands, and cried out, "You got me copper. Don't shoot."

Brian pulled back and allowed Justin to descend. He pulled out his handcuffs and ordered the young man to put his hands out in front of him. He snapped them on and led the culprit to the bedroom. He took him to the bed and ordered him to sit.

Brian pulled up a chair and turned it around so that he was sitting backwards on it. He held the toy gun on Justin and began to interrogate him.

"So, you thought you could get away from the law, huh? Well, we always catch our man in this town, kid. Now I know you robbed the Diamond Store downtown and I want to know what you did with the loot."

"I'll never tell you a thing, copper. You couldn't drag it out of me if you tried."

"Oh, we have our ways."

"Try it...just try it! Nothing will make me talk."

"We'll see," Brian declared, a wicked grin spreading over his face.

He jumped up from his chair and pushed it away. He walked over to his captive and began to unbutton his shirt, exposing the smooth naked chest. He pushed the blond back on the bed and tackled the belt of his trousers, undoing it slowly before unsnapping the top and inching the zipper down at a maddeningly slow pace. Once that was accomplished, Brian removed Justin's shoes and pulled the pants all the way off, tossing them to the side. Next came the jockeys which revealed an already hardening cock as it flipped up onto Justin's stomach once it had been released from its prison.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Brian growled.

"Never," Justin declared.

"You will," Brian snarled, his grin belying the tone of his voice.

Brian removed his tie from around his neck and grabbed hold of the cuffs binding Justin's hands together. He raised Justin's arms to the top of the bed where he used the tie to loop through the ring in the lion's mouth. He tied the end loosely to the cuffs giving Justin more than a foot of length from the headboard.

Brian then proceeded to unbutton his own shirt, sliding it from his body and letting it drop to the floor. That was quickly followed by his pants and jockeys, after toeing off his shoes. Brian stood over the supine figure of his 'captured felon' and once again announced that it was time for the young man to talk. After getting a vigorous shake of the head in refusal, Brian crawled to the end of the bed and pulled Justin's legs up, placing them on top of his bent knees.

Brian brought first one foot and then the other up to his face and licked the top of the foot. He nipped at the sides and slowly tickled the bottoms. He began nipping and licking from the ankles up, deliberately pulling on the fine pale hairs of Justin's legs with his teeth. Justin began squirming, but he refused to make a sound. Brian continued his journey upwards, finally reaching the kneecaps. He lifted each leg, one at time, straight in the air and sucked on the tender flesh behind the kneecap... next running his tongue down the upraised leg in the back until he reached the rounded buttock.

Suddenly he released the legs and threw them over onto each side of his own legs. Brian leaned forward on his knees and placed his tongue an eighth of an inch above the tip of Justin's weeping cock. He rolled his tongue from side to side, being careful to avoid touching the tip of the shaft that Justin was now doing his best to thrust upwards towards Brian's face. Brian quickly moved upwards, stopping to dip into Justin's navel and then licking on till he reached a nipple. He stopped to encircle each little mound but never touched the nipple itself. Tiny moans began to squeak past Justin's lips.

Brian abandoned the rejected nipples and moved his tongue further up until he reached under Justin's chin. He began to nibble at the jaw line. He slowly inched his way over to Justin's ear. He began licking all around the lobe, being careful not to dip directly into the ear. He placed little kisses in the back of the lobe. Once Justin began moaning deeper, Brian moved to his face. He began placing delicate little kisses on every surface of Justin's gorgeous face, but avoided the lips. Brian was now straddling the moaning young man under him.

"Are you ready to talk now, Babyface?"

Justin suddenly stilled. "You'll have to do better than that, copper," he managed to get out breathlessly.

"You asked for it, tough guy," Brian smirked.

He inched back on the bed and lifted Justin's legs again. He placed them on his shoulders and reached back to the chest behind him. A tube of lube was conveniently sitting right next to a condom. Brian grabbed both items. He turned back around and rolled the condom onto his rock hard cock. He snapped open the lube and squeezed out a generous amount onto his fingers. Justin looked down as best he could to watch the action.

Brian slathered his shaft with plenty of lube and then placed some around Justin's quivering hole. He was careful to only encircle the hole and not actually touch it. He placed his prepared cock against the hole but then withdrew. He did this several times, never once pushing forward. The third time Justin did his best to push his butt down to entrap Brian's cockhead. Brian was too quick for him and the young man couldn't push down enough because of the restraint.

Brian began massaging the skin all around Justin's overloaded balls but avoided actually touching them. His hand traced a line along the throbbing cock but only let his fingers barely graze the sides of the engorged flesh. He placed his own tip against Justin's hole again, but pulled back once more as the hole seemed to open wide, begging to be filled.

Suddenly, he heard Justin gasping and words started pouring out.

"Please, stop it, please. No more. I'm begging you. I confess. I'll tell you anything you want to know. Just stop torturing me," the blond wailed. "I put the diamonds in my ass so no one could find them."

A huge grin spread over Brian's face. "That's more like it," he declared.

With that, Brian placed his tip against Justin's hole again and thrust forward. Justin yelped and did his best to pull more of his lover in. Brian impaled Justin to the hilt and fell forward onto his chest, crushing his mouth to Justin's. Their tongues did a frantic search for each other and the kiss deepened. Justin moaned his pleasure. His senses were so heightened that he began his orgasm in a matter of minutes. Brian pumped his lover until he too felt his balls tighten up and shot heavily into the condom head. He fell forward again and rolled to the side, pulling Justin into his arms.

Once Brian could breathe comfortably again, he reached down for his pants and pulled out the key to the cuffs he had just bought at the store. He quickly unlocked them and enjoyed the feel of Justin's arms as they encircled his waist. The two men lay warm and satiated side by side. Finally, Brian spoke up.

"Another case solved, thanks to some fine detective work, if I do say so myself," he announced.

"Yes sir, Detective," Justin agreed. After a moment, he smiled up at Brian.

"Brian, if the writer's strike continues much longer, can we try a sitcom next time?"

"As long as I don't have to do any pratfalls, you're on," came Brian's reply.

The men drifted off to sleep, visions of future scripts dancing in their heads.

The End


End file.
